Kateikyou Hitman Reborn: Tsuna and Giotto
by Ying69Yang
Summary: Um... I'm not sure about the rating but I hope you like it... If you hate narratives, I prefer you to scroll ALL the way down where all the action takes place. If the rating is wrong, tell me please. Thanks!


"I like you! Please go out with me!" A stranger said to Tsuna, a High School Student. That day, after the Christmas party ended and Tsuna was on his way home. He had some alcohol so he might have been slightly drunk. Therefore a man, whom he didn't recognize, suddenly confessed to him. "Pfft…" he chuckled. That time, he felt that it was funny, but it made him happy too. "Hey… I'm serious…" the man said as his face was as red as a tomato. Tsuna then decided to play a little trick on him and gave him a little peck on the man's lips. After that the man fell on the ground, and Kuraki left him there.

The next day…

" He's older than I am but he's so naïve…" Tsuna thought to himself. Iku, a classmate of his came over and asked him why he was so happy. "Yeah, something good happened." Tsuna replied with a smirk. "Hmm… anyways looks like we have a graduate student as a teacher today." Iku said. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"Okay, everyone, take your seat. Class is starting." The teacher said as he entered with the man that had confessed to Tsuna the previous day. "This… is just like a scene from a romance manga, we met again, this is ridiculous…" Tsuna thought. "Hello, everyone. I am Giotto, I'm a university student majoring in History…" Giotto introduced as he kept on looking at Tsuna. Tsuna gave him a smile and immediately, Giotto went red. "Um… I… I… my duty… duty is…"Giotto muttered. "He's very cute… Looks fun…" some of the girls said. "This is really cute…" Tsuna thought.

"Ah… Uhhm… Uhh you…! Hey, wait…! You… from year 3 class 7…" Giotto said. "What is it, Giotto-sensei…?" "I… have something to say to you. You…! You…" "Sensei…" ""You you" what?" Tsuna thought. " Don't tell me you don't even know my name?" "Ahhhhh! That's not it." "You don't know me and you dared do such things?" " Even though I don't know your name, I know you. You always come to the shop where I work, so… I've always watched you from afar." "Ah…"

Giotto then started explaining, "A few days ago, I quit my job, I didn't think I would meet you here again…" "This sounds really forced…" Tsuna thought. "I never thought I would have fallen for a male." Giotto continued," Everytime you came over with different people, so I thought that you had many friends. But you didn't look happy at all, that's how I started noticing you. I've been watching you all the time, and I thought that…" "Hold on, I 'didn't look happy at all'..? Wasn't I smiling most of the time?" Tsuna interrupted. "But you didn't really look happy. It wasn't a smile from the heart." Giotto said. "Really, you're an odd person sensei." With that, Tsuna gave him a smile. "You see, it's that smile. It was different on that day you kissed me. You look lonely." "You don't even understand me…" "…Eh?" "Can you please not make up your own conclusions? Deciding by yourself what image I should only show is bothersome." "Oh… Right, I'm sorry." "This person… He's really observant…" Tsuna thought.

"There you are! Hey, Tsuna!" Iku shouted." What are you doing? I bought your food for you already." Tsuna apologized to Iku and thought to himself," I never felt lonely, but he's right about some things." "Hey, Iku, do you think that I have many friends?" Tsuna asked. "What do you mean? You know lots of people, but your real friends are the few of us, I suppose."Iku replied. "That's right, people who understand you are your friends, not those who don't even know your name." "Tsuna, you know too many people" "Yeah" Tsuna said and he thought to himself," This is unexpected. People used to say that I was very gentle, and easy to get along with. In my heart, I thought, as long as I gave everyone this impression, it'd be great… I do get along well with everyone, however, I don't go deeper. I'm always like this, my real friends are just Iku and a few more, I guess. I wonder how long he has observed me…?"

Since that day, everywhere in school, Tsuna could feel Giotto's eyes following him but whenever they made eye contact, Tsuna would always look away. During lesson time on a day, he gave Giotto a friendly smile and immediately, flowers could be seen growing behind him. "He has such a simple mind… I shouldn't get used to it. But lately, I feel the warmth of his gaze and it's not that bad…" Tsuna thought.

During lunch break, Tsuna, Iku and Koga, Iku's boyfriend had a picnic. "Ah! Isn't that Giotto-sensei? He's so friendly. Too bad that his teaching stint is ending soon…" Koga commented. Tsuna then looked at Giotto but when Giotto looked at him, he looked away and quickly hugged Koga and kissed him on his cheek. Iku was on the sidelines, fuming up and about to explode like volcano. Giotto was then devastated and then walked away.

After school…

"I have something to say to you." Giotto said, poppng out from a classroom. "I don't have anything to say to you." Tsuna replied coldly. Giotto then grabbed Tsuna and pulled him into the classroom and shut the door behind him. "I don't think it's that good…! You.. just hugging someone else… and ki-kissing too…"Giotto started to speak. "I see. I'm sorry about that. I was only joking around… I won't do it again. I'm sorry."Tsuna apologized. "Sorry, the words I said were not said because I'm your teacher but because I was jealous…"Giotto said. In Tsuna's mind he was thinking," Because no one ever looked at me like that, I felt so lonely." "…But, you have such attractive features, you shouldn't do these things so carelessly with other people. These things… don't suit you."Giotto continued." "I'm going home. Just so you know, that kiss with you was my first."

The next day at Tsuna's house…

"I've asked. I heard that only the first time would be more painful."Tsuna said." What's the matter?" "You-…You get down first…!"Giotto said all red in the face. "Just what complaints do you have about me?" "That's not what I meant! You're still a high-scholar, you can't do these sort of things…" "Geez. What era are you from?"Tsuna thought and he used jerked a bit to stroke Giotto's penis. Giotto shuddered and started on a blowjob. He wrapped his two hands around Giotto's dick and started to lick it and kiss it near the bottom of it. Asai could only struggle and moan in pleasure as Tsuna did his job. Then Tsuna opened up his hole and positioned it at the tip of Giotto's penis. Then, he pushed himself down and Giotto could feel the tight hole sucking his cork deeper into Tsuna's asshole. Tsuna then started to jerk up and down, moaning in pleasure. Upon seeing this, Giotto then started to feel even more excited and he started to sit up and started licking and sucking on Tsuna's nipples. After a while of groping and kissing they finally came and Tsuna laid on top of Giotto's naked body.

When they both woke up, Giotto felt something sucking and pinching his nipples. It was Tsuna! "Payback!"Tsuna said with a grin on his face and they spent the whole morning trying to get away from and trying to get in to it.


End file.
